Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles include one or more electric machines powered by batteries. The electric machines can selectively drive the vehicle. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The powertrains of electric vehicles can include clutches. Engaging and disengaging the clutches can cause disturbances that affect, among other things, drivability of the electrified vehicle.